<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sight (WindClan AU) by niightear (puppycornashlynn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999213">The Sight (WindClan AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear'>niightear (puppycornashlynn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power of Three - WindClan AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Power of Three: Book 1: The Sight, Gen, Minor LGBTQ+, POV Alternating, POV Breezepelt, POV Heathertail, POV Kestrelflight, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, WindClan (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There will be three cats in your clan born with the power of the stars in their paws...</i><br/>The time has come for three of WindClan's kits to be apprenticed. Heatherkit, daughter of the leader, is determined to be the best warrior she can, as quickly as she can.<br/><i>One will be your kin...</i><br/>Meanwhile, young Kestrelkit wishes to pursue a path of medicine as the apprentice of Barkface.<br/><i>One will be a healer...</i><br/>And Breezekit, the only surviving son of the formerly chosen Crowfeather, is determined to prove himself, and be the best leader the Clan's ever seen.<br/><i>And one will be the half-brother of three others.</i><br/>But, when a strange prophecy uproots itself, things may not be as simple as they seem...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power of Three - WindClan AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'll add allegiances later, i'm too lazy to right now.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The allegiances.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WINDCLAN</p><p>Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom<br/>Apprentice, Antpaw (brown tom with one black ear)</p><p>Deputy: Ashfoot-gray molly</p><p>Medicine cat(s): Barkface-short-tailed brown tom</p><p>Warriors: Tornear-tabby tom<br/>Apprentice, Harepaw (brown-and-white tom)</p><p>Crowfeather-dark gray sam (he/they)</p><p>Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom</p><p>Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws</p><p>Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes</p><p>Dewspots-spotted gray tabby molly</p><p>Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws</p><p>Queens: Whitetail-small white molly; mother of Onestar's daughter, Heatherkit (light brown tabby molly-kit with blue eyes)</p><p>Nightcloud-black molly; mother of Crowfeather's son, Breezekit (black tom-kit with amber eyes). Raising Kestrelkit (mottled gray-and-brown tom-kit) and Leafkit (light brown tabby tom-kit) after their mother's death.</p><p>Kits: Kestrelkit-mottled gray tom-kit with brown splotches</p><p>Leafkit-light brown tabby tom-kit </p><p>Elders: Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell queen</p><p>Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom</p><p>THUNDERCLAN</p><p>Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt</p><p>Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes<br/>Apprentice, Berrypaw (cream-colored tom)</p><p>Medicine cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby molly with amber eyes</p><p>Warriors: Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom<br/>Apprentice, Hazelpaw (small gray and white molly)</p><p>Sandstorm-pale ginger molly<br/>Apprentice, Honeypaw (light brown tabby molly)</p><p>Cloudtail-long-haired white trueheart molly<br/>Apprentice, Cinderpaw (gray tabby molly)</p><p>Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom</p><p>Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom<br/>Apprentice, Poppypaw (tortoiseshell molly)</p><p>Brightheart-white mollyfluid (she/they) with ginger patches</p><p>Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes</p><p>Sorreltail-dilute calico molly with amber eyes</p><p>Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes<br/>Apprentice, Mousepaw (gray and white tom)</p><p>Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-brown tabby molly with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water</p><p>Stormfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan</p><p>Whitewing-white molly with green eyes</p><p>Birchfall-light brown tabby tom</p><p>Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) molly, green eyes, mother of two kits, sired by Dustpelt: Icekit (white kit) and Foxkit (russet kit)</p><p>Daisy-cream long-furred molly from the horseplace; perma-queen</p><p>Squirrelflight-dark ginger sam (presents molly-like) with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Lionkit (golden kit), Hollykit (fluffy black molly-kit), and Jaykit (gray kit)</p><p>SHADOWCLAN</p><p>Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws</p><p>Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger molly</p><p>Medicine cat(s): Littlecloud-very small tabby tom</p><p>Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom</p><p>Rowanclaw-ginger trueheart tom<br/>Apprentice, Ivypaw (black, white and tortoiseshell molly)</p><p>Smokefoot-black tom<br/>Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)</p><p>Snowbird-pure white molly</p><p>Queens: Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell molly with green eyes; expecting Rowanclaw's kits</p><p>Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray molly</p><p>Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby molly</p><p>RIVERCLAN</p><p>Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby trueheart molly</p><p>Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray molly with blue eyes<br/>Apprentice, Dapplepaw (mottled gray molly)</p><p>Medicine cat(s): Mothwing-dappled golden trueheart molly<br/>Apprentice, Willowpaw (pale gray tabby molly)</p><p>Warriors: Blackclaw-smoky black tom</p><p>Voletooth-small brown tabby tom<br/>Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dappled dark gray-and-white molly)</p><p>Reedwhisker-black tom<br/>Apprentice, Pouncepaw (short-tailed ginger-and-white tom)</p><p>Beechfur-light brown tom<br/>Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)</p><p>Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom</p><p>Queens: Dawnflower-pale gray molly; perma-queen</p><p>Elders: Heavystep-thickset tabby tom</p><p>Swallowtail-dark tabby molly</p><p>Stonestream-gray tom</p><p>Mosspelt-tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes</p><p>OUTSIDERS</p><p>Graystripe—long-haired gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan</p><p>Millie—small silver tabby molly</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some notes:<br/>-molly is the irl term for a female cat. queen's also a irl term for female cat, and morningflower's called that in the og allegiances for the sight, so i carried it over.<br/>-a trueheart is a trans cat. kits who are simply called "kit" haven't decided their gender yet. i listed trans cats as trueheart (gender)s because. i just came up with a reason; cats are called it after they have a ceremony where they're gifted the scent of their proper gender, and gain the ability to mate with cats of their opposite gender. this ceremony is performed at the moonpool when they go there.<br/>-also yes, cloudtail's a trans molly, i like that idea... she's a trans lesbian and loves brightheart (who's genderfae) a lot.<br/>-mollyfluid is the term for genderfae (a form of genderfluidity where you never feel a masculine gender). tomfluid is the term for genderfaun (genderfae but opposite; you never feel a feminine gender). the term for genderfluid is likely all-fluid or something along those lines!<br/>-a sam is a non-binary cat.<br/>sooooooo yeah! like i said, if you have any problems, let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Only three starry cats remained in Onewhisker's </em>gaze in the blurry version of Fourtrees. He'd already received six lives, from his parents and mentor and others, and now he was ready for the last three, which would likely be the most painful.</p><p>Forward stepped an small orange-and-white tom, who's green eyes shined. A confused must've donned the soon-to-be-leader's face, as the tom chuckled. "Do you not recognize me? It's me, Gorsepaw!"</p><p>"Gorsepaw!" he exclaimed, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from Tigerstar..."</p><p>"It's fine, Onewhisker," the apprentice comforted, "no one knew what Tigerstar was planning. But regardless..."</p><p>The tom touched noses with his mentor. "With this life, I give you the determination to try to do the right thing. Use it well; even if you don't succeed in what you wish to do, you at least tried your best."</p><p>Onewhisker had anticipated the pain that would come, but it still hurt; it must've been the emotional and physical pain that Gorsepaw felt when Tigerstar attacked and killed him all those moons ago. Once the pain faded, he gave his apprentice a slow blink, hoping it encapsulated his apology.</p><p>"I forgive you," he whispered before joining the others who had already granted him lives. The sky grew ever so slightly darker, and the sleek tom swore he heard thunder boom in the distance, but that was ignored when a mottled brown tabby stepped forward.</p><p>"<em>Mudclaw</em>?" he asked, confused. "You're giving me a life? But I thought-"</p><p>"It doesn't matter what I think," Mudclaw mewed, as if he knew what Onewhisker was thinking, "I understand what Tallstar was thinking. I may still be a little upset about it, but I was never mad at you to begin with, Onewhisker. You're a good cat. But, that aside..." he touched noses with him, "with this life, I give you integrity. Use it well; even though I'm gone, tough times may still be upon us, Onewhisker."</p><p>The pain Onewhisker felt with this life was more emotional then physical. It started with intense emotions; jealously, anger, betrayal... and ended with more solemn ones; fear, regret...</p><p>He nodded at the former deputy, hoping it encapsulate his feelings toward him as well. Mudclaw nodded as well, leaving before Tallstar approached.</p><p>"Onewhisker," he began, "when I took my place as leader, you were simply a young kit. As a warrior, I saw your relationship with Fireheart grow, and the feelings that seemed to grow within you. It reminded me much of my own relationship with Fireheart's father, all those seasons ago when I left the Clan. Your relationship with Fireheart made it clear to me that Mudclaw couldn't remain deputy, or ThunderClan and WindClan's relationship would get destroyed. I understand being unsure as to if I made the right choice, but I trust you. Now," he straightened his posture, touching noses with Onewhisker, "with this life, I give you the same one that Heatherstar gave me at my own leader ceremony; the power to judge wisely. I wish for you to be able to see through the fogs that may trouble our Clan, and to be the light that they will need in order to get through the toughest times."</p><p>Onewhisker wasn't expecting the pain this life would grant him; but he also wasn't expecting the strange feeling of ease it granted once the pain faded, giving him hope that Tallstar had made the right choice.</p><p>"I hail you by your name of Onestar," Tallstar announced, "you will lead WindClan through difficult times in the future, Onestar. Some time from now, all the Clans will need to embrace what they find in the shadows in order for the sky to be cleared. But, that's far from now; for now, I trust that you will guide your Clan through thick and thin. May StarClan light your path, Onestar."</p><p>Closing his amber eyes, the new leader expected to awake in the Moonpool's cavern; instead, he found himself in what looked to be Mothermouth, Moonstone and all. "Hello?"</p><p>A white molly with green eyes approached. "Greetings, Onestar."</p><p>"Mothflight?!" Onestar couldn't shake his surprised. "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I bring a message, one that has been foretold since before the Clans were even an idea in any cat's mind," the medicine cat mewed, tail twitching as she spoke, "now, listen closely, Onestar; this is important, and the fate of all the Clans, not just your own, depends on you hearing this prophecy."</p><p>As much as the tom wished to hurry Mothflight along, he knew that it would likely bring bad luck to his Clan, so he allowed the molly to collect her thoughts before she continued.</p><p>"There will be three cats in your clan born with the power of the stars in their paws," she mewed. She stamped on the ground, and Onestar watched in awe as what looked to be heathers grew once she lifted it up, "one will be your kin..."</p><p>What looked to be a kestrel flew into the cavern, perching on Mothflight's shoulder, making the molly chuckle. "One will be a healer," the tom felt a breeze come in, making him shiver, "and one will be the half-brother of three others."</p><p>Onestar tried to fathom what it could mean. What kin did he have left? His parents were dead, his sisters <em>were </em>alive, but wouldn't the prophecy have been given earlier if it was about one of them? <em>Could it be..? </em><em>No, I doubt it! She's in the forest, for StarClan's sake! And besides, if that was the case, what would the heathers have to do with it? Surely the Moonstone's glow would've stopped or smoke would've come in instead.</em></p><p>Mothflight gave him a smile. "You're a smart cat, Onestar. You'll figure it out. I may not know you myself, but I've watched each and every leader of WindClan, and I granted both Heatherstar and Tallstar one of their lives. I wish you luck, but that is all I can grant; farewell, Onestar."</p><p>She padded toward the Moonstone, disappearing into it. It's glow faded slowly and Onestar quickly awoke.</p><p>"Did everything go fine?" Barkface asked, seemingly having woken up before him. "After Tallstar gave you your name, I woke up and saw you were still asleep; I was worried that Mudclaw had killed you or something!"</p><p>The leader snorted a little, resting a tail on Barkface's shoulder. "Everything's fine, Barkface. I just received a prophecy. From Mothflight."</p><p>"Really?" he asked. "Well, it must be important then. We can talk about it in camp; I don't feel safe talking about it where anyone could hear us."</p><p><em>Camp has more cats in it, </em>Onestar wanted to point out, but he decided to not; Wrenflight had given him a life for kindness, knowing her son's harsh tendencies, and he was determined to not let StarClan down.</p><p>The prophecy loomed over him as they left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Cats of WindClan, making apprentices is a cycle that we have always had," the leader meowed, "today, four young kits have come of age to be apprenticed. Three to our warriors and one to Barkface."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kestrelkit's pov.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>The tom's eyes fluttered open as </em>he saw Heatherkit and Breezekit, his denmates, simply chatting with each other.</p><p>His brother, Leafkit, was simply grooming himself, giving the gray tom-kit a look once he saw his blue eyes open. "Oh, good morning Kestrel!"</p><p>"Moring Leaf," he mewed simply. He was about to ask where their mother was, but the sentence died on his tongue. Willowclaw had died in a fight with ThunderClan, one of many that had happened in the seasons since Onestar became leader. It was strange; from what Barkface said, WindClan had always been friendly with ThunderClan, especially once Firestar became deputy and later leader. He and Onestar had even been close as apprentices and warriors, but when Onestar became leader, that faded. Most assumed it was from stress, but Kestrelkit wondered if that was the case, or if it was something more.</p><p>Ignoring that, he gazed around the nursery. He and the other kits were the only ones there. <em>That's weird, </em>he thought. Nightcloud was quite clingy toward Breezekit, likely due to his siblings' deaths. One, a molly-kit, was still-born, while the other, a sam-kit, died a few moments after birth. They didn't even get named while alive, only getting named in StarClan; Barkface said that the sam-kit was named Slightkit and the molly-kit was named Slidekit, though he may've just been trying to ease Nightcloud's grief.</p><p>Whitetail was also quite clingy, though she gave Heatherkit a breather every so often to go on a patrol or talk to Onestar, usually easing the leader's worries. She was a kind cat, and whenever she was in the nursery, Kestrelkit was grateful for her presence; it was usually the only time where Nightcloud would leave, and while he was thankful for the black molly-she took care of him and Leafkit after Willowclaw's death-she was overbearing sometimes. <em>Most of the time, </em>he added.</p><p>Even though it was odd, Kestrelkit was thankful for the tranquility it provided; it was the day of their apprentice ceremony, and he was sure that it would be memorable.</p><p>Despite this, he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Where's Nightcloud?"</p><p>This brought Breezekit away from whatever he and Heatherkit were talking about. The tom-kit shrugged. "Dunno. She wasn't here when I woke up this morning. She's probably gathering flowers to give us or something. Parents do that sometimes, right?"</p><p>"It's mostly a ThunderClan thing; my mommy says that we ended up sharing traditions at a Gathering or something like that after Firestar became leader, and so we have some overlap," Heatherkit shrugged, "when she brought us to a Gathering, I saw some new ThunderClan warriors, Whitewing and Birch-something or other. They had lots of flowers in their pelts, and I think they threaded each other's in themselves!"</p><p>"Awww, how romantic!" Leafkit exclaimed, a small teasing tone in his voice.</p><p>"I think they're just platonic," the molly-kit mewed, "like Breezekit's parents. I'm pretty sure Whitewing's moon-eyed, at least most of the time."</p><p>The tom-kit shrugged. "Ooh, wanna play? I'm bored!"</p><p>"Maybe we could get some stories from the elders!" Kestrelkit exclaimed.</p><p>"That sounds fun," Heatherkit smiled, "what do you think, Breeze?"</p><p>"Uh, I think I wanna play with Leafkit!" the black tom-kit exclaimed. "You two can go ask the elders for stories or whatever. Maybe Morningflower'll tell you about Gorsekit or Gorsepaw or whatever his name was' death."</p><p>"That's not a funny joke, Breezekit," Leafkit scolded, "but playing sounds good!"</p><p>Breezekit shrugged as Heatherkit and Kestrelkit left the nursery, the latter sighing. "Breezekit's a pawful sometimes."</p><p>"You can say that again," the molly-kit agreed, "well anyways, let's ask the elders for some stories! Maybe Morningflower can tell us some stories about when my daddy was a kit! Oh, or about the battle against BloodClan!"</p><p>Before the two could make their way to the elders' den, a chuckle was heard as Whitetail and Nightcloud entered camp. Heatherkit beamed as she saw her mother, bounding over to her. "Mommy!"</p><p>"Hello, my sweet heather," she purred, "are you excited for your apprentice ceremony?"</p><p>"Yeah!" the pale tabby exclaimed. "Daddy will call it soon, right?"</p><p>"Mhm," Nightcloud hummed, "it's almost sunhigh, and that's when meetings tend to be called. I predict he'll call a meeting any second now."</p><p>Right on cue, Onestar's yowl rang across the camp. "All cats old enough to run through the moors, gather beneath the Tallrock to hear my words!"</p><p><em>Pretentious</em><em>, as always, </em>Kestrelkit thought. While he did respect Onestar, he was a bit rude, at times. Likely stress, he assumed. Regardless, he made his way to the Tallrock, chuckling at how Heatherkit bounded over quickly, Breezekit and Leafkit zooming out of the nursery not far behind.</p><p>"Cats of WindClan, making apprentices is a cycle that we have always had," the leader meowed, "today, four young kits have come of age to be apprenticed. Three to our warriors and one to Barkface. Now, Breezekit, come forward!"</p><p>Breezekit was named Breezepaw and apprenticed to Whitetail, and Heatherkit became Heatherpaw with her mentor as Crowfeather. Leafkit's ceremony was next, and the tom seemed a little anxious.</p><p>"Leafkit, until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Weaselfur," Onestar beckoned the young warrior forward, "Weaselfur, you lost your sister Thistlepaw not long after we left the old forest, and I believe that you are the perfect cat to mentor Leafpaw. And lastly, Kestrelkit."</p><p>Kestrelkit didn't blame his brother for being anxious; he felt the same as he padded forward. "Kestrelkit, you have chosen a path of medicine under Barkface. This is an honorable position, and I trust him to be a good mentor to you. Until Barkface deems you ready, you will be known as Kestrelpaw," Onestar turned to Barkface when the short-tailed tom stepped forward, "Barkface, your mentor was Hawkheart, and while he was aggressive at times, you have never been that way. Alongside this, you were a good friend of Tallstar. I trust you to train Kestrelpaw to follow in your pawsteps."</p><p>The Clan chanted the names of the apprentices, and Nightcloud immediately went to congratulate Breezepaw, but the leader wasn't finished. "While born a tom, Heatherpaw rejected this and is has the heart of a molly. As the Clan leader chooses the date of trueheart ceremonies, I will do this today as well. Her ceremony will be on the night of the next half-moon, held at sunset so that Kestrelpaw and Barkface can be there as well."</p><p>"Heatherpaw!" Kestrelpaw exclaimed, though he wasn't all that sure if it was the right course of action; he hadn't been present for any apprentice ceremonies where one of the cats was a trueheart, as both Antpaw and Harepaw were born toms. Regardless, the Clan seemed to go along with it.</p><p><em>This is the best! </em>he thought. Once the chants stopped, Barkface beckoned him to the medicine cat den.</p><p>He'd do Willowclaw well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>